


Harry's Strings

by Allure_Crimson



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Harry Dies, He comes back, Help, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), but it's ok, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allure_Crimson/pseuds/Allure_Crimson
Summary: 'The wizarding worlds' beloved Boy-Who-Lived has gone missing! That's right folks, this reporter has discovered that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had placed the infant Harry Potter with magic hating muggles! And those very muggles have misplaced our dear hero! What will be done in the face of such tragedy?'"Well, she certainly knows how to work people up, doesn't she? Although this might be a problem later."Black eyes, that glint emerald green in the light, stare unblinkingly at the newspaper in front of him."Indeed she does. We'll deal with it soon enough."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Allure Crimson and this is my first time writing on AO3. I hope you guys like the story! I will be updating every Sunday, except for certain occasions where I will be too busy to write. If you guys like my writing and would like to request any one-shots, feel free to shoot me a message! I am always open to practicing my writing! Well, have a great day, and enjoy the story! (^-^)
> 
> Kudos, Review, Share, and Don't forget to wind the music box! 
> 
> ~ Allure Crimson ~

It was a cloudy day in Surrey, England, on the day of Dudley Dursley's birthday, yet despite the weather, the family was making their way to a new restaurant that had opened up in town. Though the restaurant was new, it had already garnered quite the reputation, and kids all around wanted to be taken there by their parents. This is where Dudley had chosen to spend his birthday, and what Dudley wanted he got.

In the Dursley family's small blue car, Dudley had been complaining loudly for the past five minutes about the length of the car ride, much to the dismay of the other passengers.

"Mummy, why aren't we there yet? I thought it wouldn't take long! Mummy!" Dudley Dursley whined. 

Now, I believe a slight description of the Dursley family is due before we continue our story. Dudley Dursley was an average height child with an extreme weight problem, let us just say he was wider than he was tall. He had short blonde hair and small, piggish blue eyes. His face slightly resembled that of a whale, and he sadly took firmly after his father, in looks and disposition. Vernon Dursley was the patriarch of this abhorrent family, and he, like his son, had an egregious weight problem. Due to this, he had exceptionally high blood pressure, leading his complexion always to carry a reddish hue. Vernon also had blonde hair and blue eyes, but his face bore a resemblance to a walrus more than a whale. Lastly, we have the matriarch, Petunia Dursley nee Evans. There was nothing particularly remarkable about Petunia except the exceptional length of her neck, giving her a striking likeness to a giraffe. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes like her family, but her hair had a slight reddish tinge, leaning more toward strawberry blonde but not quite as pretty.

Now that we have a description of our characters, we may continue. Petunia tried to calm her son so that her eardrums may be spared the incessant whining. 

"Don't you worry Sweetums, we shall be arriving soon!" She simpered to the backseat.

As Vernon drove over an unusually large pothole, a sharp gasp could be heard from the floorboard in the backseat. The effect this noise had on the occupants of the car was immediate. Vernons already dark complexion darkened to a maroon shade while his wife bore a more sour look upon her face than its usual expression. Then Dudley's foot shot out and rammed into a shaking ball in the floorboard across from him, causing the ball to make an even louder sound of pain. This was the last straw for Vernon, who promptly reached back and slammed his fist upon the head of the small figure.

"If I hear one more noise out of you Freak, I will make sure you will not be able to make another noise again!" The large man hissed, spraying spittle across the dashboard of the car.

The tiny ball in the floorboard nodded its head rapidly, hoping to avoid further punishment. Now, it seems that we have neglected to introduce you to the true focus of our story, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was an unusually small child for his age, that age being five years old, and had unruly raven hair that seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were a shade of green that put even the most striking emeralds to shame. The clothes he wore were many sizes too large and had clearly been worn to rags before being given to Harry to wear. The reason young Harry is sitting in the floorboard of the Dursley's car is that the Dursley's hated anything unnatural, and Harry, well, he was quite possibly the most unnatural person you might encounter. This is due to many reasons, but the only one we're going to focus on right now is his ability to wield magic, not that he is aware of this ability yet. This remarkable power is what gives Harry the ability to become the person that defeats an unimaginable evil in the future, but we'll get to that later. 

The Dursley's pull into the parking lot of their destination and take in the sight before them. The restaurant, despite its recent opening, looked slightly rundown and had a faded sign carrying the words "Fredbear's Family Diner" in large red letters. While its exterior was less than extraordinary, the place was teeming with children and their parents. As Vernon and Petunia were filled with dread, Dudley began to shriek loudly in excitement in the backseat. The family unloaded from the car and headed for the doors. Before Harry could enter Vernon, pulled him aside, and told him to wait outside till they were ready to leave.

So Harry sat outside and watched as Dudleyran to join his friends at a table in the corner reserved for Dudley's party. Behind the table was a door that said "Parts and Services," and not far from the table was a stage with a golden bear and bunny dancing to music that he could barely hear through the glass. Harry watched as the children ate cake and screamed when they had to wait too long between pieces. He watched as the giant golden bear struggled to keep up with the demand. As Harry watched, with tears streaming down his face, the roar of an engine echoed loudly behind him. Harry turned to see a large purple car pulling up to the curb beside him; the windows tinted too dark for him to see the driver. The car stopped as the door slowly opened, and a black shoe descended to the pavement, followed by a purple pantleg.


	2. Chapter 1

As the Dursley family arrived home after Dudley's party, none of them noticed anything unusual. They continued their routines and went to bed without a care in the world. After about three days of utterly boring routine, Petunia decided that she was too tired to cook dinner that night and went to collect their freak of a nephew to do the job for her. She rapped on the door of the cupboard under the stairs and threw the lock open before opening the door. 

"Freak, I expect dinner to be on the-"

Her sentence was cut off as she realized that she was speaking to an empty space. Where there should have been a boy, there were only spider webs and the ratty towel he was given to use as a bed. She took a deep breath to keep herself from panicking before going to ask Vernon if he had seen the freak. 

"Vernon dear," she began as she rounded the corner into the lounge "have you seen the freak? He's not in his cupboard."

Vernon set down the newspaper he was reading and looked at his wife. 

"No, I haven't seen him. If he isn't in the cupboard, where could he be?"

Petunia's heart started racing as she considered the possibilities. She gasped in a quick breath as something occurred to her.

"Vernon, have you seen him since our Sweetums party?" she asked breathlessly.

Her husband's eyes widened as he understood what she was implying.

"Let us not panic, Pet," he said, taking a deep breath "he might turn up soon. If not, we can just play the grieving family, and we'll never have to worry about him again!"

With an uneasy look upon her face, Petunia said, "I suppose we could do that. What about the police?"

Now at this point, I believe that it would be rather dull to follow along with the Dursley's, so I'll just sum it up for you. Petunia and Vernon waited a few days, and when Harry declined to make an appearance, they filed a missing person report and wallowed in "grief" for all the public to see. After several months of investigation with no leads, it faded into another cold case gathering dust in the darkness of the filing cabinet. Now that I have filled you in on the Dursley's, let us shift our focus to the wizarding world, or more specifically, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore had had an unnerving fascination with Harry Potter form before the child was even born. After the untimely demise of Harry Potter's parents, Dumbledore saw fit to place Harry in the loving care of the Dursley's without the legal power to do so, but we'll get back to that point later. When he left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's that cold November morning, he also left a few charms to keep an eye on the goings-on of the Dursley household. Because of these charms, the moment Petunia Dursley discovered her nephew's disappearance, Dumbledore was notified. This resulted in a panic-induced search across Europe, a search that included goblins, curses, many false leads, and on one memorable occasion, a dragon. However, despite their fervent searching, Harry Potter was not to be found, and the search had to be put on the back burner in favor of more important matters. If only the poor fools knew that Harry Potter was only a short distance away from his prior home.

* * *

On the exceedingly ordinary morning of July 31, 1991, Petunia Dursley was in the process of preparing breakfast for her perfectly normal family. She was soon interrupted by the doorbell, and she felt an immediate distaste for whoever was on the other side of the door; after all, what respectable person would come calling before they had even had breakfast.

As she threw open the door, ready to send the unsavory caller away, she was frozen when her eyes registered the figure standing on her front step. It was a small boy; he couldn't have been older than seven, and his posture was unnervingly off like he was being held up by strings placed at specific points. The boy made no move to acknowledge her presence, just stood there silently. 

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Petunia started to speak, "Well, boy, what do you want?"

The boy didn't answer, just tilted his head slightly, causing the fringe of hair over his forehead to part just enough to see a lightning bolt scar.


End file.
